When War Comes
by Ficsmith
Summary: Clary Fray, farmers daughter lives in the secluded village of Idris with her best friend Simon Lewis, shepard. Every day is much like the previous, nothing really happening. Untill war comes to their country and when war comes, everything changes. AU AH MATURE CONTENT set somewhere between the 13th and 16th centurys. Also set in a world of my own creation, so not earth
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Clary Fray, the farmers daughter, lives in the secluded village of Idris with her best friend Simon Lewis, local shepard. Every day is much like the previous, nothing really happening. Untill war comes to their country, and when war comes, everything changes. MATURE CONTENT. AU, AH set somewhere between the 13th century and the 16th. Also set in a little world of my own creation, so not earth

CHAPTER 1

***CLARY***

Clary Fray jumped awake just as the sun peeked over the horizon. Knowing her father would get onto her should she sleep in again, she jumped off her straw bed and pulled on a fresh pair of trousers and a white shirt.

Clary hurried down stairs, her bare feet slapping agianst the hard planks of the stairs. She knew she had to do her morning chores before breakfast.

Slipping on thick socks and boots, Clary hurried to feed the chikens and milk the cow.

Clary felt the crisp morning air sting her face slightly and she could see the figure of Sebastian, their farmhand coming over the hill that was just outside the fence.

Her father, Luke, had hired Sebastian last year to help on the farm since him and Clary's mother, Jocelyn, didn't have any sons.

Clary turned away and went to the chicken pen, spreading the corn seeds along the ground for them. Once that was settled, she stepped into the barn to see her father already sitting at the cow with a bucket. Clary remembered when she had named the cow Mama.

"Good Morrow father", she said, "I had thought it was my chore to milk Mama in the morn?"

"This morn I shall do so", he said without looking away from his task, "I have fed the pigs as well. Do fetch the water though. Your mother shall be done with breakfast within the hour. Also, pray tell, have you sighted Sebastian this morn?"

"Aye, father, he climps the hill as we speak"

"Good"

Knowing the conversation was over, Clary hurried to the small well her father had dug a little ways from the house. It almost looked as nice as the bigger one in town that the salespeople used.

Clary grabbed the bucked attached to a rope and lowered it into the well, repeating the process with the second bucket. Grabbing them, she hurried back to the house, eager for breakfast.

She looked up at the house her father had built sixteen years ago for him and her mother. Unlike most houses in their area, it had two floors, three if you were to count the cellar. The first was the main room with the fireplace that heated the whole house and in the back was a small kitchen that Clary's mother spent most of her time in. The second had two rooms, one for Clary and the other for her parents.

Clary set down a bucket to open the heavy oak door and set the water besie the fireplace. She stepped into the kitchen, stepping over their two big workdogs, Raziel and Gabriel.

"Ah, Clarissa dear. Did I not remind you to dawn your new dress?", her mother scolded from where she was preparing breakfast.

"I did not wish to dirty my newest dress, mother", Clary protseted, "And harvasting season approches. Father will have me work in the field with Sebastian"

Her mother sighed, "I do wish thee would take part in activities such as the village girls. Thou needs a friend"

"I do have a friend Mum", Clary said, "What of Simon? Or Sebastian?", Simon had been Clary's best freind since she could remember. He was the shepared for the village, living with his mother. His older sister had married last spring and was with child, living with her husband. His father had died some years ago.

Jocelyn smiled softly, "I do mean a woman friend, someone to knit stockings for my grandchildren with, or to cook meals for thou husbands.

Clary thought, "What of the blacksmith's daughter, Isabelle? We are on good terms"

"The only words you speak to the girl are when you father sends you to town for a tool"

Clary shrugged, "She has never attempted conversing with me"

"And that is why THEE must make HER a friend. Things such as theese often do not happen on their own"

Before Clary could say more, her father came inside, "What mighten thou beautiful maidens be speaking of this morn?", he smiled warmly.

"Clarissa needs a woman friend, something more than Simon the Shepard", Jocelyn said.

Her father grunted, "At this stage, Clarissa needs to be looking for a suitable husband. I shant be strong much longer"

"Father! Do not speak of such things! You shall be young and strong for years more, I am sure", Clary said as she got the wood plates from a capinet.

Her father chuckled and sat at the table made for four. Sebastian walked inside next, "Be it wistfull thinking that I heard 'husband'?", he grinned at Clary.

Her father nodded, "Tis not wistful thinking; Clarissa needs a husband by spring"

Sebastian sat down and took a deep breath, "Breakfast this morn smells like food right from our lord, just as each morn, Mum", he said to Jocelyn. Both he and Simon adressed her as Clary did, formalities long past.

She smiled and set down chopped potatoes, bacon and corn bread, only nodding her head in thanks.

Once prayer was said, Clary dug in, eager to be finished and visit Simon. "Who might be some suitable husbands for my daughter, might you think?", Jocelyn asked Luke.

"There be Sebastian, of course. Or in town, Alec Lightwood, the blacksmith's son. Of course, Simon always is an option"

Clary chocked on her bacon, "Father! Simon is only a close friend!", her face grew bright red.

Luke chuckled and shook his head knowingly. Clary looked to her Mum, who had the same knowing look about her. Confused, Clary stood up, having finished her breakfast, "Beg you pardon", she said, "Might I go to visit Simon, Father?", she asked.

"Be your chores done", he said.

Clary nodded and hurried off.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary ran up the hill to Simon's house. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer.

His mother came to the door, "Clarissa! Simon be in the field with his sheep already. He be waiting", she winked.

"Many thanks", she said, even more confused.

Clary set off for the feild where Simon spent his days watching his flock of thirty sheep. She found him sitting under the large oak tree that was near the edge of the field. A forest surrounded it.

Simon wore simple trousers that came to his ankles and a white button up shirt with a leather vest, barefoot as usual. He stood up and embraced Clary with a grin, "Ah, tis a fine day when I am allowed to set eyes upon my favorite Strawberry", he laughed.

"I am not a strawberry, Simon", she scolded him. He smiled,

"But you are my strawberry", he insisted. Clary rolled her eyes and sat next to him beneath the tree. He chuckled and pulled her into his lap. Clary curled into him and let him play with her hair, watching the sheep eat the grass.

About an hour later, they stood up upon seeing and small figure race towards them. Soon they were able to make out the breathless form of Max Lightwood.

"Hark! Hark!", he shouted, "Kings soldiers in the village! Kings soldiers in the village!"

Clary and Simon glanced at each and jumped up, racing for the village, sheep forgotten.

AN: Sorry if the speech is hard to understand, I tried to make it accurate. If you guys want me to have them talk normally, just tell me. Also, apologies for the boringness, but I wanted to kind of set the scene


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm going to have them speak normally, way to much effort with the old speech

CHAPTER 2

***CLARY***

Clary and Simon ran into the village, breathing heavily. There, on high horses were three of the king's soldiers, clad in shining armour and bright cloth.

The one who seemed to be in the lead took off his helmet, revealing golden curls and tan skin. His tawny eyes swept over the crowd of awed villagers, "What do you want?", Robert Lighwood asked them.

The captain looked down at them, "What do you villagers know of the country of Eden?"

Just then Patrick Penhallow, the mayor in charge of their village ran into town, "What is the meaning of this!?", he shouted, "What buisness do soldiers have in our village?"

"I'll ask again, what do you know of the country of Eden?", the captian growled, quickly losing patiance.

The villagers though a few moments, "I know it is a country that is not on the best of terms with our country, Alicante, but what does that have to do with us?", Patrick said.

"Well, it seems their king has gone mad", the captian said, "He has declared war on Alicante. Romours have been going around that he plans world domination"

A few villagers gasped and murmered in disbeleif. "Why do you bother US with this? Lowly villagers?", Robert demanded.

The captain rolled his eyes, "Alecante needs soldiers. Warriors. We need all the help we can get", he suddenly raised his voice as if preparing for a speech, "Our country is at war. I need every able-bodied man to join our army. I'll be honest, not many of you will come back", he said, "But, your effort could make all the difference. It could secure a futcher for your children and your chidrens children. And if we return victorious, I can promise glory and ritches for you all!", he raised his fists.

This got cries and shouts from some village boys, jumping exitedley. The captain grinned, "My name is Sir Jonathan Wayland, Jace for short", he sent a wink at one of the village girls who giggled. Clary rolled her eyes.

"We", he gestured to the other two soldiers around him, "Will be in the tavern with forms. You will need to sing your alligence to King William. If you join you will be provided with simple gear, though if you happen to own a weapon, please bring it. You will also be fed and sheltered, along with medical attention should you need it. Remember, every able bodied man!"

He looked about to leave for the tavern, but Isabelle Lightwood suddenly spoke up, "Wait! What about women? I want to help!", Clary jumped forward,

"Me too!", Isabelle glanced at her. A few more village girl shouted their agreement,

"Well, I suppose men will always need... moral support", he grinned. Clary's cheeks turned bright red as soon as she realized what he meant,

"Not THAT kind of help!", Isabelle growled.

Jace held up his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. Any women who would like to help as nurses would also be appreciated. I hope to see most of you tonight. We leave in the morning. For those of you planning to leave, I suggest you use tonight to pack, say goodbye, drink lots of ale and make love to your women!"

A few men laughed and nudged the boys standing next to them. The king's soldeiers turned away and headed for the tavern as the crowd started to disperse.

Clary and Simon turned away and headed back to the feild in silence. Once they were there, Clary looked up at Simon, "Are you going?", she asked.

Simon took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't know yet. On one hand, there are my sheep to consider. Who will watch them if I'm gone? But on the other hand, our beloved country is at war. Who knows what will happen if we don't win"

"But, you don't have to go! There will be plenty of other younge men and women who will be going!"

"Exactly! If I don't go I'll be considered a coward in front of the people I've spent my entire life with! I... I need to go"

"Simon! You'll die!", Clary shouted, both exasperated and fearfull, "You have no fighting expiriance what so ever! You're a SHEPARD! And, you've never so much as hurt a fly!"

"Well, are you going!? The only fighting you've ever done is wrestle with a few village boys after they said you were s-sleeping with me", he faltered and blushed at the end.

"I broke one's arm", Clary pointed out.

"You can't win a war with broken arms and wrestling", Simon said, "I'm going"

"Fine then", Clary huffed, "I supposed we had better start packing"

"WE? WE are not going anywhere Clary, I am going to war in the morning"

"No, WE are going to war in the morning. I'm coming with you, no matter what you say"

"But... but... What about the farm? Sebastian is no doubt going, to 'prove himself to you' or some rubbish like that", Simon grumbled, "Luke will need an extra set of hands to help"

"The farm will be fine. And besides, it will be all for nought is we fall to Eden!", Clary protested.

"...", Simon seemed to be trying to think of an exuse for her to not go.

"Forget it Si", Clary said, her voice softening, "Where you go I go. And besides, who else is going to watch your back?", Clary stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He sighed and hugged her back,

"We had best go pack"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***CLARY***

Clary and Simon headed for Clary's house first. They opened the door to see Sebastian eagerly explaining the war to Jocelyn and Luke, who looked increasingly worried. Jocelyn noticed Clary and Simon and ushered them inside. They entered and listened as Sebastian finished, "I wish to fight", he said, "We leave in the morning"

Luke sighed, but nodded, "At least I'll still have Clary to help on the farm", he said. Clary shifted on her feet and cleared her throat nervously. Luke immediantly shook his head,

"No. You, missy, are not leaving this village"

"Yes I am", Clary said firmly, trying her best to remain clam and be mature, "Simon's going so I am too"

"Simon's going?", Jocelyn said, clearly surprised, "He won't last a day. No offense Simon"

Simon shrugged, but Clary could see hurt in his eyes. "I'm still going. And besides, it's highly unlikley I'll even be fighting. I'll probably be helping nurse injured soldiers"

Clary could seeher mother wavering, but her father stood firm as ever, "No. It's to dangerous, and besides, who will help me on the farm? It's almost harvasting season". It was true. Harvasting season would be there in less then a month.

Clary sighed, "I know, but it will all be for nothing if we lose the war"

Luke crossed his arms, "Who is this war even against? It can't be that bad"

"Eden", Clary said. Jocelyn paled and Luke's eyes widened. He motioned Clary's mother into the kitchen,

"One moment"

The teens could hear them speaking in low, nervous tones, but couldn't make out any words. Simon glanced at Clary, who shrugged, "Sebastian, did you hear anything else about the war?", Clary asked. Sebastain nodded,

"I talked to one of the soldiers earlier. They said we'll be almost a week, two at most at sea. And that the terrain in Eden in covered in mountains and valleys, so we'll probably get ambushed alot"

"Do you have any weapons you're going to bring?", Clary asked.

He shrugged, "I have a sheild thats an old family heirloom. Hopefully it's in good enough shape to use in battle. What about you, shepard?", he asked Simon.

Simon shook his head, "Nope. Hopefully they will have enough swords"

Sebastain snikered, "Unless you get put in the nurse tents"

Simon glared at him, "I can fight! You wait and see!", he snapped. Sebastain smirked,

"Keep dreaming, sheep boy"

"You-!", just then Clary's parents voices raised enough for them to hear,

"But Luke!", Jocelyn exlaimed, "What if... HE finds her? You know he'll stop at nothing to get her back"

"I know! But how will we stop her? She's as headstrong as you were when you were her age!", Clary decided to take this as a compliment, "She has Sebastian. She'll be fine"

Clary noticed how angry Simon was at this, "She has me too!", he shouted loud enough for them to hear. The voices stopped.

"O-of course, and Simon", Luke amended. The stepped back into the living room, "How much did you hear?"

"Who's he?", Clary asked. Jocelyn shook her head,

"That's for another time, Clary", she gave her daughter a look.

Clary sighed, "Fine. But, can I go?", she asked hopfully. She looked up at them with big pleading puppy dog eyes, knowing her father would break.

He did. "Alright", he sighed, "Go pack"

***AN: I was going to end it here, but since I kinda fell off the face of the earth for a few weeks, I'm gonna keep going***

Clary jumped in exitment and ran up the stairs to pack, Simon following. They entered her small room and Clary got a sack to put her belngings in.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary and Simon had finished packing so they headed for town. They entered the tavern to see it more packed that it had ever been at one time before. Almost all the tables were filled and the innkeeper seemed very happy at all the service he was getting due to the war. Men were drinking and laughing and in the corner, Clary could see the tree soldeirs with forms, having villagers sign their alligence.

Simon and Clary walked overo them. With their helmets off, she could see the one to the left of Jace had dark hair, skin and eyes and a freindly smile. The one on his right had cat eyes, short spiky hair and carmel skin.

The one on the left introduced himself as Jordan and the other Magnus. Clary smiled, "We're here to sign up", she said.

Jace smirked, "Good, we're short on nurses. Two more will help"

Simon cleared his throat, "I'll be fighting actually", he said, annoyed.

Jace scoffed, "Men fight. Boys sharpen swords"

Simon's chest swelled up, "I am a man!"

"Oh really? Have you ever been with a woman?"

"I-I... um...", Simon faltered. Jace laughed,

"Have you ever even kissed a woman?", Simon brightened and gestured to Clary. Jace rolled his eyes, "Sisters don't count"

"She's not my sister!"

"I mean a real kiss, not cheek and forehead"

Simon glared daggers, "...I'm still signing up"

"Be my guest", Jordan held out a form and quill and Clary and Simon signed quickly. They moved to a table, Simon still grumbling about how he was a man.

"Don't let him get you down, Si", Clary said reassuringly. Simon didn't answer.

The door opened and the Lightwoods came in, Max sneaking behind his siblings. He bounded for the table with the soldeirs, "I wanna fight!", he said exitedly. Magnus chuckled,

"And how old are you, little man?", he asked.

Max grinned, "Seventeen!"

Alec came up behind him, rolling his eyes, "Didn't I tell you to stay home, Max?", he scolded.

His shoulders slumped. Jordan chuckled, "Mabye in a few years, kid", he said. Isabelle motioned him ot the door and Max stomped back home. Isabelle signed up and went to sit next to Clary and Simon. Magnus handed Alec the quill, who looked at it nervously.

Magnus pushed the paper tward him encouragingly. Alec carefully set the quill on the paper, not moving it. After a few minutes, Jace broke the silence, "...Can you write?"

Alec shamefully shook his head, "Never saw the reason to, being a blacksmith. Isabelle learned though"

Jace sighed in exasperation. Magnus piped up, "I'll teach him", he offered, "We'll be at sea for a while; perfect way to pass the time", he stubley winked at Alec, who blushed.

Jace nodded, "Just put an X", Alec made the two crossing lines with minimal trouble and came to sit next to Isabelle.

"So", Clary said, not exactly sure how to break the ice considering she had exchanged a maximum of twenty words with each sibling, "This is realy happening"

"Yeah... who wants some ale?", Simon chirped. The group nodded and Simon went to get the drinks.

***TIME SKIP***

A few hours later, almost everyone in the tavern had a few tankards of alec, exept for Clary who had one and a half and was almost comepletly drunk. A drunk Magnus climbed onto a table and started bellowing out a song, soon followed by the rest of the drunk men. Feet stomped and hands clapped, the fire roaring in the fireplace.

Jace sat at a table with Kalie, the barmaid, on his knee, giggling and clinging to him. He had one hand around her and Clary rolled her eyes at them. Simon had an arm slung over her shoulder and she leaned into it reflexivly. Isabelle was giving them a knowing look.

"What?", Clary slurred.

"I think it's time you two go upstairs. You've had enough"

"NO! I'm fffine!", Simon exlaimed. Isabelle shook her head and shooed them twards the stairs, "Just a few more minutes?", Simon begged. She sighed,

"Fine. But no more ale", Clary nodded and mock-saluted. Isabelle dissapeared into the crowd.

Jace called out to them, "Hey! Sheep boy! THIS is how you kiss a woman", he turned to Kalie and they appeared to eat each others faces. The crowd of rowdy men cat called and cheered.

Simon stood up, enraged, "I KNOW HOW TO KISS A WOMAN!", he shouted. He turned to Clary and grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her to his mouth.


End file.
